


Time Out

by malchanceux



Series: Red Hawk [3]
Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Conditioning, Gen, Mental Health Issues, The Ambassador is an asshole, and Tim's a little brainwashed into thinking that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malchanceux/pseuds/malchanceux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is punished for his "failure" to kill Kid Flash, and we see a little bit of his past and how he came to be in the Reach's possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, there's more for this. Whadda ya know~ *shrugs* May or may not do more, depending on if anyone is still participating in this fandom. :'D

Tim lays shivering on the hard metal floor of his cell, trying to get a grip on his body’s’ convulsing before the Master returns. It would not due to anger him more.

He thinks back to his first month in the Reaches care—remembers being one of the first humans used for experimentation with the Meta-gene. He was a failure even then, but the Master had seen it fit to keep him, to spare his life.

_“Do not terminate this one. It may prove useful yet.”_

He cannot fathom how he could fail his Master’s wishes, when he had done so much for him.

Tim forces bruised skin and exhausted muscles to _obey_ , and perches himself on his knees as he hears his Master’s footsteps approach. No less is expected of him, no matter his physical condition.

The heavy metal door slides open with a hiss.

“Your failure to kill the hero Kid Flash is unacceptable,” the Ambassador throws a gun—Tim’s gun—on the cell’s floor, “You are to train with Black Beetle in accuracy until you can no longer hold your weapon—and then you will train more. You will not stop until I see it fit to retrieve you. Is that understood?”

Red Hawk bows his head in submission.

“Yes, Master.”

_It may prove useful yet._

By the time the Ambassador returns to collect Red Hawk, Tim quakes with exhaustion—from the strain. This time he cannot will his body to stop shaking, and as he kneels before the Ambassador and thanks him for his leniency, he is only dimly aware that Black Beetle is in nearly as bad a condition as himself.

_It may prove useful yet..._


End file.
